Blind Love
by FalconsWing
Summary: Instead of losing his foot in the final battle Hiccup loses something much more important, 'causing him to need Toothless for everything in his day-to-day life, his dream of becoming a proper Viking shattered. What happens when a new threat enters Berk and not only threatens the Dragon's but Hiccup aswell? How will Toothless react to this and what happens to Astrid? Toothcup! YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**~Chapter one~**_

Hiccup grinned as he felt the exhilaration of flying with toothless, his _best_ friend, who also happened to be a dragon. Although their friendship was forbidden they had somehow made it work and now here they were, flying around a battle field fighting with the biggest dragon Hiccup had ever seen, saving all the Viking's down below on the beach.

His brown hair was pulled back by the harsh wind as toothless let loose fire ball after fire ball at the huge dragon, it's anger and frustration showing on its face as it realised the little dragon was harder to hit then it first thought. It's dozens of incredibly sharp and lethal teeth bared in a snarl at the dragon and it's human rider, it's teeth were stained a dirty brown, dried blood from its little 'snacks'.

"Let's see if this thing can fly!" Hiccups voice reached over the whistling of the wind and the roaring of the gigantic dragon, Toothless' mammal like ears incredibly sensitive.

Toothless did the equivalent of a grin and swooped down to let loose fire balls at the larger dragon's wings before quickly sweeping out of reach of the dragon's strike range. Hiccup shuddered and tried his hardest to repress his fear, adrenaline running through his system as he watched the giant monster unfurl its wings and take flight, heading straight for him and Toothless.

"Ok, time to disappear!" Toothless nodded slightly and shot upwards, his wings beating strongly as Hiccup re-directed Toothless' prosthetic tail, his ears pinned back and his teeth bared in a silent snarl, toothless quickly dove into the dark, stormy clouds.

Natural camouflage for a dragon of his type.

Toothless weaved through the transparent clouds, shooting at the large dragon over and over again before disappearing again; he could tell the huge dragon was getting frustrated but he wasn't about to get caught and let himself and Hiccup die. What kind of NightFury would he be if he let that happen? The NightFury line would end with him since he was the last one alive and Berk would lose someone important, someone who could change their whole way of life for the better.

Toothless jerked quickly as hot flames passed dangerously close to his prosthetic tail, he flicked it to the side as Hiccup petted his neck comfortingly, he snorted quietly as he struggled to speed up, and having a passenger on board made him slightly slower than usual due to the extra weight added.

Hiccup suddenly lent down, his breath whispering across Toothless' ear, "Time's up bud..." he trailed off as he looked back to the Prosthetic tail which was currently smoking, the wind speeding up the burning process. "Ok, let's see if this works" Hiccup directed Toothless till he was flying in front of the gigantic dragon, screaming insults as they flew past, he closed his eyes tightly as the dragon followed them, the smoke from Toothless' prosthetic tail flowing into the monsters mouth and billowing out the sides of the incredibly wicked teeth.

Hiccup looked back quickly and noticed the dragon chasing them was rearing back, green smoke filling it's throat dangerously as a red glow came up, "ok toothless...Pull!" he switched the tails angle and watched as Toothless shot a ball of purple and blue fire into the monsters mouth, it closed its mouth quickly as fire filled its mouth and sped down its throat, being fed by the explosive gas that had gathered there already.

Hiccup quickly switched Toothless' prosthetic tail; holding on tightly as they were both jerked up, barely missing the monsters mouth and skimming by its shut eyes.

Hiccup smiled victoriously as they cleared the large body of the dragon, he looked back to see that Toothless' prosthetic tail had fallen off and that fire was crawling up towards them, his smile fell as he quickly looked back ahead to see the Dragons large, spiky tail was right in front of them.

He only managed a shocked cry of 'No!' before Toothless flew straight into the tail, unable to re-direct his path. Hiccup was flung from his seat and straight towards the flames, the impact of the tail knocking him out, Toothless let out a noise of fear as he turned and launched himself at Hiccup's falling body, his green, cat-like eyes wide with shock and horror as the fire seemed to eat up Hiccup.

He reached out one clawed paw and managed, _just_, to catch Hiccup's vest and drag the boy towards him before curling up and wrapping the boy protectively in fire-proof wings of black, scaly leather.

Toothless breathed raggedly as he lay on the ash covered ground of the Dragon island, Hiccup still held close to him with his wings wrapped around the boy tightly, he couldn't smell a lot of blood but there was still some there and that worried the Dragon but he couldn't check because he was so exhausted and was having trouble moving. His tail tip had been burned slightly and was stinging painfully, even though Toothless tried his hardest to ignore it and concentrate on keeping Hiccup warm and comfortable. His paws shaking badly as he held the boy close, his eyes squinting slightly, looking out into the ashy distance, hoping, that someone would find them and help Hiccup.

Eventually Toothless' cat like ears caught the sound of many footsteps heading towards himself and Hiccup, his hurt and exhausted body relaxing against the ground, keeping a soft yet firm grip on Hiccup. The scent of blood keeping him awake, reminding him that he had to _stay_ awake so that he could make sure the young teen was alright.

Toothless whined lowly as Stoick came into view, doubt filling his squinted eyes as he cautiously watched the burly Viking as he approached. Nearly every Viking in Berk had gathered near the dragon to see if Hiccup was with him but Toothless' back was void of any awkward teenagers, Stoick fell to the ground, grief and regret written all over his face. Toothless watched, surprised even though he was hiding it, as Stoick fell to the ground, the pebbles around him scattering slightly.

Toothless closed his eyes for a few seconds only to slowly open them again as he felt a soft pressure on his head, he looked up at Stoick, "I'm, I'm so sorry" Stoick's hand fell from Toothless' head as said dragon unfurled his wings painfully, slowly, his green eyes shining as Hiccup came into view, his limps unwrapping themselves from the young Viking, allowing the boy to fall softly to the cushion of his wing.

Stoick rushed forward and grabbed Hiccup carefully from Toothless' wing, ripping his helmet off as he went and throwing it to the ground so that he could check Hiccup's heartbeat, which, though slightly slower than normal, was still beating healthily. Toothless' gave narrowed in on the youth's face, his closed eyes obscured with deep red blood that dripped from his face to the ground below, Toothless tuned out the voices of many Vikings and happy purrs of Dragons as he tried to assess the damage done to his charge, hoping that whatever it was, it wasn't permanent and didn't hinder Hiccup's dream to become a strong Viking his father could be proud of.

Toothless hummed quietly as he let his head drop back down to the island ground and let his green eyes slip closed, the blackness over taking anything and everything, his exhausted body slowly shutting down as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ty for all the great reviews ^_^ I'm going to try and update as much as possible!**

**On with the story! Lolz, spent most of today at school writing it so I hope it's ok!**

Toothless awoke to the feeling of warmth caressing his scales, blinking sleepily he looked around warily, not sure exactly where he was. His slitted green eyes came across the fire, obviously that was where the warmth was coming from, considering the fire was roaring and the entire room was near unbearable with it's heat, for humans anyway.

Looking around once again, his eyes sought out his small charge, the small dragon focussed its attention on the bed that was placed on the other side of the room.

He, though unsteadily, lifted himself to his feet and wobbled over to where Hiccup was sleeping, he wanted to see for himself if Hiccup really was as OK as he seemed. He softly moved the blanket away from the curled up boy and quietly sniffed his brown hair, taking in the exotic scent of the different types of herbs that the healer had obviously used to help heal the boys injuries.

Hiccups eyes were covered by a blood spotted bandage, he was wearing his night clothes and a small tray of food had been placed near the bed, it was stone cold. Toothless growled angrily and flung it away from himself and Hiccup, his ears dropping as he quickly realised his mistake and looked back at the young boy to make sure he hadn't woke him up before he was ready, fortunately Hiccup was still sleeping soundly.

Toothless sighed softly before, somehow, squeezing himself onto the bed and curling his warm body around Hiccup, he wrapped his wings around the injured boy and rested his head so that if anyone came in he would be the first to know. His tail moved lazily as he basked in the satisfaction that he hadn't failed Hiccup and that the boy would get better and become a great Viking just like he always wanted.

Hiccup groaned loudly as he awoke, his head was throbbing painfully and his eyes burned, almost as if they were on fire. He tried to move his head slightly but realised that he couldn't see anything, he could tell he was enclosed in some kind of space although his body was warm and relaxed and the scent of his friend filled his nostril's he noticed that someone was talking. He didn't recognise the voice though but subconsciously he knew that whoever it was, the person wouldn't hurt him.

He heard rustling and slowly his body became slightly warmer than before, he reached out a shaky hand and touched whatever was close to his face, he felt the leather-like texture and the warmth of the blood that was running through the appendage, Toothless' wing.

What disturbed Hiccup the most was that even though he was sure his eyes were open he couldn't see anything. He reached up and touched his face, hissing in slight pain as his fingers came into contact with his eyes; obviously he had been hurt badly there, especially since the bandage he was touching seemed to have fresh blood on it. He took deep breaths to contain his panic and fear at the fact that he wouldn't be able to see until his injuries healed and the bandages were taken off, he lifted his head up as his face was licked by a saliva covered tongue, Hiccup laughed slightly, a small smile spreading across his face. He still had Toothless; he still had his best friend, the one creature alive he cared for enough to sacrifice everything for.

"I'm ok Toothless, just a little shocked" his smile turned shaky as he realised he would have to get up and then go and greet everyone, he was even more weaker than before when he was just that same old annoying, scrawny and pathetic teenager, now he was a blind, pathetic and scrawny teenager, a burden on everyone in the village.

Hiccup sighed as he sat up, struggling quite a bit, and stood up on shaky, weakened legs from disuse and nervousness. Toothless slipped his head under Hiccup's arm and led him to the door, looking at the young youth from time to time from the corner of his eye as he opened the door and walked out of his house, Toothless noticed wet patches on Hiccup's bandages and he growled lowly to himself. Hiccup was crying because he was ashamed, Toothless knew that not being able to see was hurting his charge more than anyone could know, he nudged Hiccup in the side with his head carefully, and led the boy to the clearing where everyone could come and greet their savour after days of the youth sleeping.

Just as Toothless had predicted, as soon as the duo had made their way out of Hiccup's house, any viking in seeing distance dropped what they were doing, literally, and rushed over to the injured boy.

They shouted over each other, loudly expressing their sympathies and gratitude for saving their life and for getting injured so badly, Hiccups body stiffened slightly as all the vikings continued to practically shove their words down his throat.

Toothless growled loudly and snarled viciously at the older vikings as they attempted to get closer to his charge, he snapped his teeth at them and glared evilly at them until they finally found their brains and backed off slightly.

Hiccup was considerably less uncomfortable now that the mass of people had started to trickle away but Toothless knew that his charge didn't exactly want to be outside in the first place, to be truthful, Toothless wanted Hiccup to be inside also, there were too many dangers outside.

Toothless just wanted Hiccup to go back inside so that he could hold him close and keep him safe, so that they could both fall asleep in the warm room and let their injuries heal.

Toothless knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon however, Stoick was currently making his way towards the duo and Astrid was trailing behind him like a lost puppy. Toothless didn't exactly like the human female, her violent tendencies and necessity to always hit Hiccup put her pretty high in his dislike book.

He glared at her as she came closer, moving so that Hiccup was on the side furthest away from the two, Toothless' body shielding him from their approach. No matter how many times Hiccup told him that it was just the way Astrid was or that Stoick really was a good person, he was just a bit strict, Toothless would never fully trust the two.

Stoick cleared his throat quietly as he stopped a few feet away from the angry NightFury, obviously he was trying to gain Hiccup's attention, and it worked for Hiccup's head swung around to face where the sound had come from, even though he couldn't see who it was.

Toothless heard Astrid gasp quietly as she took note of how injured Hiccup really was, no doubt she saw the injuries but had thought they weren't as bad as they obviously were. "I hope you're feeling good enough to be up Hiccup, it wouldn't be good for your wounds if you were up and about while your body is still trying to heal" Toothless bared his teeth at the older male, even though he agreed with what he had just he didn't like the fact that Stoick had said it as if Hiccup didn't know that certain piece of information already.

He hated how people always underestimated the younger male, Hiccup was just as strong as the rest, just in a different way, strength isn't just about physical strength. Toothless knew that and he hoped that Hiccup knew that too, if not then the dragon would simply have to find a way to tell him, or show him.

Stoick looked a bit put out due to the angry dragon even as Hiccup nodded his agreement, "I should proably be going back inside anyway dad..." the younger teen trailed off awkwardly before softly petting the angry Night-Fury, succeeding in calming him down enough so that they could go without Toothless trying to snap at his father.

Just as the duo turned to leave Astrid called out for Hiccup, said male stopped in his tracks and turned his head slightly to the side, showing that he was indeed listening to what she was about to say. The young female wrung her hands nervously as she looked at the bandaged Hiccup and the glaring Toothless.

"I, uh, I hope you get better soon Hiccup" She smiled awkwardly before turning around and taking her leave, Hiccup nodded to her retreating back before they too, took their leave. It had only been a couple minutes since Hiccup had woken up and walked out of his house yet it seemed as if it had taken centuries, he was absolutely exhausted and had to lean heavily on the dragon beside him as they made their way back to their house.

Ignoring Stoick who watched them leave with heavy shoulders and sad eyes.


End file.
